


Lavender Skies

by ShadowNekoinaTardis



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bar fight (mentioned), Comfort fic, M/M, Minor Violence, Tumblr Prompt, alcohol (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNekoinaTardis/pseuds/ShadowNekoinaTardis
Summary: Sensory prompt fill of Violet bruised eyes. Tim takes care of Jon after a bad experience at the bar.





	Lavender Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Title named for the fictional margarita Jon had and the feeling that is captured in the fic.

Jon woke up with a throbbing headache and an eye that will barely open. He reaches out for Tim, murmuring his name as he tried to find his boyfriend.  
“Hnn… Jon, what is it?”  
“Think somebody punched me last night.”  
“Was that before or after the margarita?”  
“After?”  
Tim sighed, “Let me go get you some ice, love.”  
Jon hummed in appreciation.  
“And some tea since it’s five am and we’re probably not going back to sleep any time soon.”  
Jon chuckled a little while clutching his head and whispered, “Advil too, Timothy.”  
“Yeah that is a good idea, dear.”  
Jon smiled softly and pulled the blankets up a little more. He could hear the kettle go off in the other room and he heard Tim humming a childhood song and if Jon placed it right it was _Rooster_ by Alice In Chains? He was a nineties kid after all.  
He smiled softly when Tim entered the room with a cup of tea, an ice pack, and some advil. Tim’s still humming as he put the tea down on the nightstand before handing him the ice pack. Jon hums in satisfaction when the ice was placed over the bruise. Tim curled up in bed next to Jon holding the hand that wasn’t keeping the ice bag on the bruise.  
Jon moved so that Tim could rest his head in the crook of his chest. It was calm and Tim couldn’t help but relax.  
“Shit the tea.” Jon muttered.  
Tim reached over to get the cup.  
“Slow sips Jonny.” He murmured, running his fingers through Jon’s curly hair.  
It’s soothing and soon enough they dozed off in that position.  
**~Fin**


End file.
